Mall After School
by Roxie-Sparrow
Summary: Natsumi and Akemi head to the mall with their friend Chad, At the mall they take a break from the Hollows and have teenage fun. And when they meet up with Uryuu and Ichigo Sparks fly and argumeants fly.


**Memo: **So... again one of the stories I wrote with my friend, This takes place after the Hollow story. BUT it's an compleetly different story so I don't think it counts as a chapter. I suggest you go back and read the Hollow story but if not that's fine too, you just wont know the minor details. There isn't alot of language in this one, BIG shocker, and not alot of sexual stuff. mostly just Humor.

* * *

Natsumi was walking with her best friend Akemi down the street.

"So where are we going?" Akemi asked.

"We are going to the mall… Chad is going to meet us." Natsumi said.

"Chad's going to be at the mall?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah! Why do you not like Chad?" Natsumi asked.

"No I like him it's just… Chad doesn't really talk." Akemi said.

"Which Chad are you talking about? The Chad I know talks up a storm… well when I'm not talking." Natsumi said.

"Well I guess that's believable… you talk a lot."

"No I don't- Hey there's Chad… CHAD OVER HERE!" Natsumi said waving. Chad looked over his Brown hair covering one eye. Natsumi ran over to him followed by Akemi.

"Hello Natsumi… Hello Akemi."

"Hiya Chad! I'm glad you could come!" Natsumi said hugging him. Chad patted the top of her head.

"Well… I wasn't doing anything."

"Well duh silly if you were you wouldn't be here!" Natsumi said laughing. Chad thought for a minute.

"I guess you're right." He said.

"How long have you been waiting?" Akemi asked.

"Not long… only a half hour." He said.

"Only a half hour?" Akemi asked looking confused.

"I didn't want to be late." He said. Akemi smiled.

"At least you care enough to be on time. I wish Ichigo were like that. I know that he cares but he not exactly an early bird."

"Heh. Yeah. Ichigo's like that." Chad said as he smiled. Akemi smiled back.

"Well what are we waiting for? Natsumi needs a new pair of shoes!" Natsumi stated as she grabbed Chad's arm. "And you can buy 'em for me!"

"Okay" he said while being dragged by Natsumi. Akemi followed. They got to a shoe store Natsumi and Akemi tried on pairs of shoes and finally picked out a pair.

"Are you gonna get anything Chad?" Akemi asked.

"No my shoes are fine." Akemi looked down to see the opposite. His shoes look like they were just about to fall apart.

"Chad, you can't wear those shoes!" Natsumi said frowning.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because! They're so out of style! Plus they look ugly." Natsumi said looking at the shelves trying to find a pair.

"Really… I never noticed." He said.

"Well I did." She said handing him a few boxes. He tried them on every now and then stopping and looking at the pair he had on. When he finally picked a pair they paid for everything. In the end Chad did buy Natsumi's shoes but didn't seem to care.

"Thank you Chad!" Natsumi said smiling at her new boots.

"Sure." Chad said.

"Where too now?" Akemi asked.

"Let's go to the pet Shop! They always have the cutest cats!" Natsumi said. They walked to the pet store. Natsumi was walking with Chad and she saw a small puppy in its cage chasing its tail.

"AWE!!!! He's so cute! Look Chad!" Natsumi said showing him. Chad nodded.

"He is cute." Akemi said.

"I want to get him!" Natsumi said smiling when the dog licked her finger.

"Don't you think asking Chad to get you a puppy is a little to much to ask?" Akemi suggested.

"Oh no don't worry about. I have enough. SEE!" Natsumi pulled out 2,000 dollars in cash out of her purse.

"And you didn't have enough to by your own shoes…?" Chad asked.

"No because the puppy cost 1,999 dollars. I'll pay you back next time I get paid!" Chad just shook his head.

"No it's fine"

"I wouldn't ask him for a puppy! Are you kidding? I only ask for shoes." Natsumi said taking the puppy out of the cage.

"Good. I don't think I could afford a puppy." Chad said scratching his head.

"What will your mom say?" Asked Akemi.

"Same thing she said when I got the fish. 'If you don't take care of it, don't expect me to.'" Natsumi said walking up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" asked the guy.

"Yup I wanna buy this puppy." Natsumi said pulling pout her wallet.

"Well this one is on sale… half off."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Akemi asked.

"He bites…" Said the man.

"Bites what?" Asked Chad.

"Just people… He's a little runt if you ask me." Just then the dog bit him. And the guy yelped in pain. Natsumi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think he likes it when you call him that." Natsumi said.

"Whatever… buying a puppy comes with the set, dog food, dog bowl, so on and so forth." The guy said grabbing the tings from under the counter. He gave Natsumi a Collar and a leash.

"How big will he get?" Asked Akemi petting the puppy's head.

"Uh… well this is a white lab so it'll be a decent size… not a huge dog but not a small dog." He said.

"Cool!" Natsumi said. Natsumi paid for the dog and they did a little more shopping. They went to the food court and sat down for lunch.

"What are you gonna name him?" Akemi asked. Natsumi thought for a moment.

"I don't know?" she asked. The puppy was sitting in her lap and stood up on its hind legs. It grabbed the chip bag and tried to open it with its teeth.

"That's cute!"

"I know what I'm gonna name him!" Natsumi said.

"What…?" Chad asked.

"I'm gonna name him Chip!" she said.

"That's a good name" Said Chad.

"Awwww! Chip!" Akemi squealed while petting him. "You make me wanna get a pet now Natsumi."

"Ask you dad. I'm sure he'll say yes" Chad told Akemi while eating his fries.

"Hmm…" Akemi said while thinking.

"Or you could ask Ichigo!" Natsumi said.

"Yeah I could. I mean my birthday is next month."

"Huh? Why Ichigo though?" Chad asked out of curiosity.

"That reminds me!" Natsumi said. "Why did you give Ichigo a Hickey and NOT TELL ME?" Natsumi asked. Akemi blushed.

"Well I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened when we were kissing." Chad had a look of utter confusion.

"Akemi and Ichigo are going out." Natsumi said.

"Oh…" Chad said.

"Ah… No we're not!" yelled Akemi.

"Yeah sure! But she gave him a hickey and didn't tell me!" Natsumi said.

"Why would you care if Ichigo got a hickey or not?" Chad asked.

"I don't care… just saying… I told her everything that happened between me and Uryuu." Natsumi said. Chad looked confused again.

"Uryuu? Uyruu Ishida?" Chad asked.

"Yeah…" Natsumi said. He still looked confused.

"She and Uryuu are going out." Akemi said. He nodded. Natsumi smacked Akemi in the back of the head.

"We're not, but still how could you just do that to me? You know how I found out? Ichigo was-"

"What was I doing?" Asked a voice. Akemi looked over and smiled at Ichigo who was walking over.

"Hello Ichigo."

"Hey there Akemi." Akemi smiled. "Hey Chad, Hey Natsumi"

"Hi Ichigo" Chad replied.

"Do not 'Hey Natsumi' me!" she snapped back.

"Whoa what's your problem?" Ichigo asked as he sat down next to Akemi.

"Ichigo…" Chad said.

"Yeah?"

"You look really hot under that jacket…"

"Yeah maybe you shouldn't have it zipped all the way up your neck!" Natsumi spat.

"I'm fine" Ichigo spat back obviously sweating a lot. Natsumi sat the puppy in Chad's lap and jump on Ichigo. "HEY! WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OFF ME!!!" Natsumi wrestled Ichigo to get the jacket off. Ichigo squirmed as she was basically attacking him.

"GIMME THE JACKET!!!!" screamed Natsumi. Chad and Akemi just looked at each other and sighed. The puppy whimpered and covered it eyes with its paw. After a few more minutes of struggling Natsumi finally pulled off Ichigo's jacket.

"Ha! A hickey!" She said standing up. Akemi blushed and Chad tilted his head. Ichigo stood up and glared at her.

"Did you have to tackle me in the mall?" He asked.

"Yes I did… You sexually assaulted my friend." Natsumi shot.

"No I didn't!" Ichigo said. He made a move for the jacket but she held it over the ledge right above the pond.

"But you were thinking it! Admit it!" she said. He didn't know how to answer, his hollow did but he wasn't. He hesitated.

"See! You did!"

"Natsumi… stop picking on him." Chad said petting the puppy.

"She's not picking on me! She's a girl!" Ichigo said.

"So what if I'm a girl? I can still pick on you!"

"You're shorter than me!"

"By like four inches!"

"Now I remember why we stopped being friends." He said.

"We didn't stop being friends you just couldn't remember my name stupid." Natsumi said.

"Whatever… give me my jacket back." Ichigo said.

"No you don't deserve it you little orange haired hickey boy." Natsumi said throwing it behind him. The jacket fell to the floor. Chip jumped out of Chad's hands and onto the Jacket. Chip decided to pee on Ichigo's Jacket. Natsumi began laughing hysterically. Ichigo sighed and sat down next Akemi.

"Damn Dog…" Ichigo whispered under his breath. Now Ichigo had only on a muscle shirt so his hickey was as plain as day. Natsumi finished laughing and picked up Chip.

"Good puppy!" She said as she petted Chip. He barked.

"That is a pretty big bruise though Ichigo…" Chad stated. Ichigo rubbed it.

"I know… I almost got grounded for it." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Akemi asked a little guilty.

"Yeah… thankfully Karin broke a window with her soccer ball so he just forgot." Ichigo said. An older couple walked by and looked at Ichigo. They then exchanged looks and shook their heads. Ichigo clenched his fists in rage.

"Thanks to that stupid dog I can't hide it."

"Don't call Chip stupid!" Natsumi said.

"He peed in my jacket! And now people are staring at the mark." Natsumi sighed and stood up. She gave Akemi Chip and went through her purse. She pulled out something and gave it to Akemi. Akemi looked at it as Natsumi took back Chip. She looked at her confused.

"What…?" she asked. Natsumi gestured toward her neck and Akemi nodded. Akemi pulled the cap off of what looked like lipstick except it was a skin color. Akemi moved Ichigo's head.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Fixing it." Akemi said. She moved the stick on his neck for a bit then stepped back. She looked at it. "Much better."

"What did you do?" he asked going to touch it.

"Don't! If you do it'll come off!" Natsumi said. Akemi pulled out a mirror and showed him.

"It's gone?" he asked. "What was that thing?"

"Cover up." Akemi said handing it back to Natsumi who put it back in her purse.

"Hmmm…" he said looking in the mirror. "Thanks."

"You're lucky I felt bad for you and Akemi's actions!" Natsumi said while pointing at him.

"What did they do?" said a voice behind Natsumi.

"Huh?" Natsumi turned around. "Uryuu…"

"Hey Uryuu!" said Akemi.

"Uryuu?" Ichigo said under his breath. "Where have I met this kid before…?" Natsumi rolled her eyes and stood up. She put Chip on Ichigo's lap and ran over to Uryuu.

"You don't know who Uryuu is?" Akemi asked. Ichigo thought.

"It sounds familiar." He said.

"Hello Uryuu!" Natsumi said hugging him. He looked slightly shocked.

"Uh… Hi Natsumi." He said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked leading him back to the table.

"I was just shopping." He looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki." He said before sitting down.

"Hey Uryuu." Chad said.

"Hello Chad… what are you all doing here?"

"Just hanging out." Natsumi said.

"Uh Natsumi would you get this mutt off me! He won't stop biting my fingers."

"Good that means he's doing his job." Natsumi said. Ichigo glared at her. She sighed and took the puppy out of his hands.

"I didn't know you had a dog." Uryuu said.

"I just got him today! He's so cute." Natsumi said.

"Honestly who is Uryuu?" Ichigo asked Akemi. Akemi sighed.

"Uryuu Ishida… he's in your class Ichigo."

"The sewing Quincy." Natsumi told him. Uryuu blushed slightly and adjusted his glasses.

"OH now I remember." Ichigo said.

"You are such an airhead." Natsumi said flicking him in the forehead.

"So you and Natsumi are a couple?" asked Chad. Uryuu blushed.

"Well… uh…" he said nervously.

"Really now?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Natsumi. "What did you guys do?"

"We sat on the school roof together," Natsumi said sheepishly.

"That's it?" Ichigo asked.

"Pretty much." Natsumi said. Uryuu was still red.

"That's not what you told me." Akemi said. Natsumi glared at her.

"So what did you do?" Ichigo asked. Natsumi ignored him.

"They kissed." Akemi said smiling.

"OOOO a Soul reaper falling for a Quincy… you must be trying to be a rebel… I wonder weather your kids will be Quincy's or Soul reapers." Ichigo said teasing her. Natsumi glared at him and put Chip on the table.

"Get him Chip! Bite him!" She said. Chip only looked around and sat down. "Awe your too cute to be used against Ichigo." She said hugging him. She looked at Chad. "Get him Chad! Go ahead, hit him!"

"What?" Chad asked.

"Oh never mind." Natsumi said. She started stroking Chips head.

"You never did answer my question." Chad said.

"Well… it's difficult… I mean… um." Uryuu was having trouble finding the right words.

"We're still trying to figure it out." Natsumi said scratching Chip behind his ear.

"How hard can it be to figure out something like that?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know… the same way it's hard for you and Akemi." Natsumi said rolling her eyes. Ichigo and Akemi just looked at each other then blushed.

"None of you are making much sense." Said Chad.

"Huh?" said everyone else in unison.

"I mean it's obvious that you each have feeling for your other. You prove that even more by kissing. Why is it so hard to figure out if you want to be together if the passion is still there?" Everyone just stared at Chad. One because that was the most he's ever talked to anyone and two he was right.

"Wow Chad… that was deep… well not really but deep for you." Natsumi said. Chad shrugged.

"I guess." He said.

"That's all you do… guess… do you ever know?" Natsumi asked.

"I don't know." Chad said. Natsumi sighed.

"But… he is right." Uryuu said. "I mean it can't be that hard to figure out." Uryuu looked at Natsumi who was rubbing the puppy's belly. She smiled at it when his tongue stuck out.

"Uh… Yeah he is right." Ichigo said.

"Who? Chad or Uryuu?"

"Um… both." Ichigo said. "Maybe… maybe we should try going out."

"Really?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah… like Chad said… we obviously like each other." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Akemi said smiling at him. He smiled back. Uryuu looked at them and back to Natsumi who put the puppy on the table and was making him run around in a circle. She laughed when he finally caught her finger.

"Natsumi…" he said. She looked at him.

"Yeah…?" Natsumi asked.

"I was wondering… if your not busy next weekend… if we could get together." He said.

"Like a date?" she asked. Uryuu nodded. "I would really like that Uryuu." She said while smiling warmly. Just then Chad's watch beeped. He looked at it them stood up.

"I gotta go."

"You're leaving us!?" exclaimed Natsumi.

"Where ya going?" asked Ichigo.

"I have a date at six." He told them.

"A date?" everyone said in unison. Chad nodded.

"I'll see you all on Monday, Bye" Chad said as he walked off.

"Well that was weird." Uryuu stated.

"My Chad is all grown up!" said Natsumi while pretending to cry. Uryuu just raised an eyebrow. "Psst! Uryuu! This is the time where you give me a comforting hug? Yeah?"

"Oh!" Uryuu wrapped his arms around Natsumi and they became lost in their own world.

"Umm Ichigo?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah?" Akemi lowered her head and started fiddling her fingers.

"I wanted to say sorry for almost getting you grounded for the hickey…" Ichigo looked at her confused. "I'm really sorry… I'll never do it again I promise!"

"No you can do it again… just do it during winter so I can hide it." He said. She smiled and kissed her.

"Hey I have a question… what do you really think Chad was doing… I mean I didn't know he knew any other girls." Natsumi asked out loud.

"I don't know… maybe he met her after school." Ichigo said opening the chip bag on the table and eating a chip.

"Probably." Natsumi said. Chip jumped on the table and jumped on Ichigo.

"AHH get this mutt off me!" he said when Chip started to lick his lips. Ichigo dropped the chips and the puppy jumped off him to the floor and began to eat the chips. Natsumi laughed.

"I knew I named him Chip for a reason!" she said. Everyone laughed and enjoyed their day at the mall.

The end.


End file.
